Modern integrated circuits are fabricated with copper interconnection wiring. Wet processing tanks in the integrated circuit fabrication can be contaminated with copper, causing yield loss and reliability concerns. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for methods and systems for monitoring copper contamination of solution in wet processing tanks in integrated circuit manufacturing facilities.